


Connection

by orphan_account



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Robots, first fanfic i guess, kind of pointless tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble about a connection, both physical and emotional, between the robots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connection

They had a certain connection onstage. Of course, they were created at the same time, so they had a lot of physical similarities. Their insides had the same format, the mass of complex wires and circuits that allowed them to function. They had their own built-in private communication system, so while they rarely spoke to the public, they could always speak to each other. They were always connected in that sense. But that wasn’t quite the point.

Whenever they were onstage, there was a whole different layer to their connection. It wasn’t physical at all. It was something they couldn’t put into words. Something their creators wouldn’t be able to pinpoint in their programming, even if they tried. During their shows, there was a certain intimate link between the two of them. They practically functioned as a single unit. There were never any errors in the way they made their music, because they worked together smoothly and beautifully to create every single beat.

Even their movements flowed together, as gracefully as a pair of robots could move. Metallic fingers shifting over knobs and buttons, heads bobbing steadily to the beat. They were always in sync, and no one- not even the robots themselves- could explain how. It wasn’t just in their programming, it was something deeper.

Something almost human.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty new to the site (as well as writing fanfics in general), so I figured I might as well post a little thing to get started. I'm working on some other things as well, so there's more to come!


End file.
